It has been found that the small air conditioners on the market are cooled by air and so the efficiency thereof is very low thereby wasting much energy. Further, the heat exhausted by such air conditioners will pollute and increase the temperature of the environment. As to the large air conditioners on the market, they are usually cooled by water. However, the heat of the refrigerant exchanged with the cooling water in these air conditioners still are not fully utilized.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an air conditioning apparatus which may obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.